An autonomous vehicle (AV) is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no user input. It does so by employing sensing devices such as radar, lidar, image sensors, and the like. Autonomous vehicles further use information from global positioning systems (GPS) technology, navigation systems, vehicle-to-vehicle communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure technology, and/or drive-by-wire systems to navigate the vehicle.
While recent years have seen significant advancements in AVs, such systems might still be improved in a number of respects. For example, it would be advantageous for an AV to be capable of more accurately classifying an object sensed in its surroundings—e.g., whether an object sensed in the environment is a human being, an automotive vehicle, or the like.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods that are capable of more accurately classifying objects sensed in the environment. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.